Bella's Cupcake
by nomorepain
Summary: Edward gives Bella a cupcake but Bella drops it, so she has to lick it off him. Please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

After some begging on my part, Edward had finally agreed to knock instead of materializing in my room. At the sound of brass against wood, I ran down the stairs and found him already in the house, hands behind his back.

"Edward!" I said exasperatedly.

"Sorry Bella." He grinned my favorite smile and I forgave him. "I have a surprise for you. I was up all night making it." He pulled his beautiful masculine hands from behind his back and revealed...a cupcake. "Oh!" I gasped. This was not what I had expected. I tried to picture Edward cooking. Something about the sight of him in the kitchen mixing the batter and licking the spoon made me blush.

"Does it please you?" he asked in his musical voice. I blushed harder. It was the most beautiful cupcake I had ever seen. It was red velvet, the color of blood, with frosting so creamy it was making my mouth water (partly because of who was holding the creation). The frosting had perfectly shaped bulges and was smooth all around. Sticking out at carefully random angles were rainbow colored sprinkles.

"Cupcakes are my favorite! How did you know?" I asked, surprised. Then again, he did know everything.

"You were talking about it in your dream last night..."He trailed off as though he were remembering. His mouth turned up a fraction of an inch before his carefully constructed face came back. Uh oh. I desperately tried to remember my dream.

"What else did I say?"

"Hmm? umm, I don't remember" he muttered pretending to be distracted.

That bad? Suddenly I had a flashback.

I was at school in the cafeteria when I noticed an abnormally large cupcake. It was taking up an entire table. It was gold and shiny and looked so delicious that I went up to it and just when I was about to take a bite, Edward jumped out and yelled "Surprise!".

My cheek went as red as the cupcake. "I...umm...I'll just go get a plate" I said working hard not to let him see my scarlet face. "OK" he said, laughing at my expression. I wondered how much I'd said in my sleep...

I ran to the kitchen, cupcake in hand and grabbed a blue plate from the cabinet. My face was still red when I walked back into the living room, so I tried to keep it down, hoping he wouldn't somehow guess the ridiculousness of my dream. When I looked up, he was faced the other way removing his shirt. It took him less than a second to remove the rest of his clothes, exposing the most beautiful buttocks I had ever seen. It was sculpted as if by some master carver and glinted in the sun shining through the window of the kitchen.

"Oh hey Bella." he said, still turned around. "One thing I didn't tell you is that vampires don't usually wear clothes. They are really scratchy, and since our skin is so soft and sensitive, it feels like it's burning. I hope you don't mind." Then he turned around.

Oh my god! his dick was so huge. That must be just another part of being a vampire...

He was just so...so beautiful in all his glory. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I felt my consciousness slipping and then everything was black. The next second I was in his arms, his beautiful perfect arms. I didn't look down or even think down for fear of losing consciousness again. Everything felt hazy, but I didn't mind. The sight I had just seen made up for everything, all the rain, living in forks, my annoying whininess and all the other imperfections of my life. Instead I looked up at his perfect face, expecting to find laughter at my ridiculous fainting. He was not laughing. His face looked ashen. He was staring at my face in horror.

Oh no! He finally realized how much more beautiful he was then me. I always knew he would reject me eventually, I just hoped it would be longer. I thought to the rest of my life: edwardless and barren. Never to see his gorgeous cock again. I felt a tear escaping my eye.

"I'm so so sorry Bella." this was it, he was sorry to leave me, I was just too ordinary for him. I was full out crying now. If it weren't for his amazingly firm arms holding me in a steel grip, I probably would have passed out again.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." This might be the last time I'd hear his musical voice. I cried harder.

"My huge dick must have been such a shock to you. I should have known better. I'll have to use even more control next time. It'll be hard not taking off my clothes. Oh Bella, the stress you put me through." He looked into my tear stained eyes and apologized again. "Hmm, I never heard of a large dick making someone cry before. Oh well, you are so delicate."

I smiled up at him through the tears, not voicing my real fears out loud lest they come true. He finally released me. "I better put my pants back on," he said. "No! It's ok, I'll be fine. I was just shocked." I exclaimed. "Bella, seeing you faint like that made me realize that I never want to do anything to hurt you ever. Please eat your cupcake."

I sighed and bent down to pick up the cupcake from where he had placed it before catching me. It was still in perfect condition. The frosting was so brilliant. "It's a shame to eat it." I said. "I'll make you another" he said, finally smiling.

Just as I was about to take a bite, I clumsily tripped. The cupcake went flying across the room and landed on Edward's still exposed dick. "Oh no!" I said. "Now I can't eat it!" I was a so disappointed. That cupcake had looked really nice. Edward saw my face fall. "Bella, I can't bear to hurt you again" he cried in anguish.

"Just put it back on the plate." I said without thinking. It was hard to think straight with such a beautiful thing in the room with me. I glanced down and noticed that the plate was in shards from my fall. "The plate is broken Bella," he said in a soothing voice. He laughed at my foolishness. "You can just eat it off my dick. Don't worry, I showered this morning." He assured me. It seemed a little strange, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings by wasting all his efforts. I bent down on the floor so I could reach his cock. He helped me get closer by extending it to it's full length and making it straighter and harder so I could use it as a plate. I cautiously licked a bit of the godlike frosting off that he had made with his own amazing hands. My mouth watered with intense pleasure. I had never tasted anything nearly as good as this frosting. It tasted like vanilla mixed with love and was so smooth and creamy it melted in my mouth. And best of all, it smelled just like Edward.

"Do you like it?" he asked I looked up to his face high above me. He had the strangest expression, his face contorted in a mix of pleasure and pain. He was trying so hard to smile normally at me, the effort straining his neck tendons, which were very strong looking. I didn't deserve such a special cupcake! But it was too good. I began sucking more and more frosting off of his humongous dick.

When I got to the red velvet part, I gasped. The texture was silky smooth and it tasted like delicious roses and happiness. My tongue brushed his surface over and over again trying to get every bit of frosting and red crumb. He thoughtfully made my plate stiffer and stiffer so that I could eat more easily. I licked harder and harder at the smooth exterior of his cock, my face a joyous expression of pleasure at the marvelousness of my savory dessert.

"Edward, this is amazing!" I exclaimed, glancing up again.

I guess he liked to see me happy because he looked like he would burst from my joy. I was so glad that he was having fun too that I carelessly bit down. Suddenly a warm torrent of sweetness barraged my mouth, like buttermilk candy. "How did you do that, Edward? I didn't even know there was a filling."


	2. Shower

Part Two

Edward's face was scrunched up in pain. Oh no! How could I have hurt him? Did I bite too hard? He was a vampire for goodness sake! He was supposed to have granite skin. I felt terrible for hurting him.

"Edward! Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" For some reason he looked really embarrassed. How could I have been so stupid to hurt him like that? And now he was too embarrassed to even tell me! I felt so awful. Maybe that part was always super sensitive, even for vampires. I decided to do whatever I could to make him feel better.

I kissed him all over his thing since I couldn't find the exact spot I had bit him on since there were no bite marks. Then I began sucking it to make it heal better. He made a high-pitched shrieking noise in pain. I must have bitten harder than I thought. For once his screech wasn't musical. It was still beautiful though, intensely so.

Then, one second I was innocently sucking his dick, the next second he was attacking me. He was grasping at my hair and sucking on my face violently.

"Edward!" I gasped, even though it felt VERY nice. "What are you doing?" At first he didn't seem to hear me, but then, as though he were coming out of a trance, he looked at me with an extremely surprised expression.

"Umm, you had some cupcake in your hair, Bella." He said, laughing nervously.

"Oh!" I said.

"Honestly, you are so clumsy, I don't know what to do with you sometimes, " he said, more relaxed now. He was right. I was really clumsy. It was even more obvious next to him, contrasting his sure graceful movements.

I looked at the clock. Oh no! "Edward, we have to hurry1 we're going to be late for school!" First I hurt him, then I make him late for school! What a terrible girlfriend I was!

"That's all right Bella" he said, smiling mischievously "I think I know how we can get there fast enough"

"But Edward, you're all dirty!" I cried. He looked down and of course there were flecks of cupcake still glistening on his dick.

"Can I use your shower, Bella?" he asked musically.

"Of course Edward! But we're going to be so late! I better help you wash yourself."

The warm water rushed over his masculine shoulders. He was singing quietly to himself, his eyes closed. He opened his eyes, the soft, honey brown color penetrating through me. "We better hurry or we're going to be late." He said. "Will you help me?"

"Of course Edward" I mumbled in my plain, boring voice.

I grabbed the soap from the soap dish and went inside the shower, forgetting that I was still fully clothed, too mesmerized by what I now had to do. I wondered why he couldn't just do it himself, but maybe it was a vampire thing.

He watched me as I got my hands all sudsy. The water was hitting the perfect muscles of his chest and I imagined a shampoo advertisement. His body was so beautiful, the water making his smooth, pale skin glisten. I began to massage his shoulders, marveling at the silky stiffness of his shoulder blades, his incandescent chest. I smoothed the soap through all the valleys of his muscles, working my way down to his pronounced abdominal muscles. They were clenched as though he were trying to prevent himself from doing something. Past his belly button, smoothing my fingers across his silky skin, and finally reaching his perfectly shaped humongous cock once again.

His whole body was clean and glittering except for his dick which still had particles of that delicious cupcake. He looked down pointedly at it, then closed his eyes once more as though he had forgotten about me. I was left alone with his god-like cock.

I began massaging it gently, rubbing the soap around and around. I reached down to get more soap and my foot slipped on the slippery bar and suddenly I was in the air about to land on my face. Edward caught me easily before I could hit the ground. How could I be so clumsy!

I was pressed up against his wet body in an inescapable grip. Something very hard was digging into my back around where his waist was. The soap?

"Bella, you're so sexy when you fall," Edward whispered. I smiled up at his angelic face, his head preventing the spout's torrent from hitting me so I wouldn't get anymore wet. He pushed his soft wet lips into mine, the warm water pouring all around us, different from his cold body. Something was digging harder and harder into my back. How uncomfortable! But I quickly forgot about it, the pressure of his soft lips pulling me down into a sweet black hole. I could no longer remember what I was doing in the shower or why I still had my clothes on. Wait, you weren't supposed to have your clothes on in the shower! They were getting all wet! I began to slip the buttons of my shirt out of there holes. But I was so clumsy, I could barely manage to do one. Thankfully, Edward helped me, the cool skin of his fingers making their way underneath my blouse. Wow. Now I couldn't even remember why I was trying to take off my clothes, only that Edward wanted them off, and anything Edward wanted I would give him, as long as he kept kissing me. I began to slither my pants off, but it was impossible in the position I was in so Edward thoughtfully laid me down on the tiled floor of the shower. It must have been super slippery, because his naked body fell onto mine.


End file.
